Teru-teru Bozu
by JayJungTYLee9597
Summary: Aku membenci hujan, tapi juga menginginkannya. Aku membenci malam, tapi selalu menunggunya. Aku membenci hidupku, tapi kau ada untuk mencintainya. Aku hidup untuk selalu membenci, tapi kau hidup untuk selalu mencintaiku. Markhyuck, Markchan, MarkxHaechan, MarkxDonghyuck, NCT


**MarkChan**

 **##**

 _Aku membenci hujan, tapi juga menginginkannya_

 _Aku membenci malam, tapi selalu menunggunya_

 _Aku membenci hidupku, tapi kau ada untuk mencintainya_

 _Aku hidup untuk selalu membenci, tapi kau hidup untuk selalu mencintaiku_

.

.

Mark selalu menganggap si murid baru aneh. Selain ia tidak banyak bicara, tatapannya yang selalu terlihat kosong, si murid baru juga punya barang-barang aneh di sekitarnya.

Hari gini siapa yang masih percaya jimat penangkal hujan? Boneka dari kain putih yang membungkus bola kecil dan diikat sehingga ujungnya membentuk kepala dengan sisa kain yang menjuntai di bawahnya?

Mungkin Lee Haechan adalah satu-satunya yang masih mempercayai mitos itu.

Seolah kurang aneh apa lagi si murid baru pemilik nama Lee Haechan, ia selalu memasang boneka penangkal hujan dengan posisi terbalik. Baik itu di kamar asramamya, atau di tas sekolahnya.

Seminggu sekamar dengan Haechan membuat Mark sudah terbiasa terbangun tengah malam karena dingin angin malam menembus selimut tebalnya. Menambah keanehan lain teman sekamarnya itu, Haechan selalu menggantungkan boneka penangkal hujan di jendela kamarnya pada tengah malam. Ia juga selalu mengganti boneka-boneka itu setiap hari.

Tak jarang boneka-boneka kain yang dipasang terbalik itu menarik perhatiannya. Ekspresi boneka itu. Haechan selalu menggambarkan ekspresi yang berbeda tiap harinya. Satu hari boneka itu akan tersenyum, tapi besok boneka itu akan terlihat murung. Atau bahkan menangis. Hal itu juga terjadi pada boneka yang tergantung di tas sekolah milik Haechan.

Meski mitos seperti itu sudah hampir lenyap di zaman yang serba teknologi seperti sekarang, Mark tetap tahu makna digantungnya boneka kain itu. Boneka asal Jepang itu tentu dikenal secara umum untuk menangkal hujan. Tapi mengingat ini musim panas, rasanya tak perlu lagi orang-orang memasang jimat penangkal hujan.

"Ia memasangnya terbalik, Mark. Itu artinya ia meminta hujan untuk turun. Ada gunanya juga sih, aku lelah keringatan seperti ini terus. Sehari saja hujan di musim panas yang panjang ini terdengar menyenangkan."

Jeno bilang jika boneka itu dipasang terbalik, itu artinya yang diinginkan si pembuat juga kebalikannya. Ingin hujan untuk turun. Tapi tetap saja terlihat bodoh mau kau memasangnya terbalik atau tidak. Meminta hujan di musim panas? Pada perubahan iklim seperti ini hal tersebut mungkin tak terdengar mustahil. Tapi dari musim panas yang ia lewati beberapa kali, sudah tak pernah hujan turun pada bulan Juni sampai Agustus.

"Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa tak tanya langsung padanya? Kau selalu bersamanya hampir setiap saat."

Bukankah Jeno tahu, meski ia sudah sekamar dengan Haechan seminggu belakangan ini, ia sama sekali tak pernah mengobrol dengan anak itu?

Ia pernah mencoba membuka pembicaraan sekali. Tapi Haechan yang tetap memunggunginya dan lebih fokus pada kain putih yang hampir rampung menjadi sebuah boneka penangkal hujan membuat Mark selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mulai membuka pembicaraan dengannya lagi.

.

.

Jika malam-malam sebelumnya Mark terbangun karena Haechan membiarkan jendela yang terbuka terlalu lama, kali ini ia terbangun karena sebuah senandung pelan.

"Memories come down when it rains, spreading pain…"

"Watching you as you get soaked,"

"clear in that moment, wet with memories…"

"I think of you when you were beautiful in the rain…"

Mark melirik jam beker di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 1 malam. Jika itu Renjun, ia akan parno duluan dan mengira hantu baru saja mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Tapi ini Mark, dan senandung yang membangunkannya bukan berasal dari satu pun hantu iseng yang sering mengganggu penghuni asrama. Melainkan dari teman sekamarnya sendiri.

Setelah sekian lama Haechan bungkam, akhirnya Mark bisa mendengar suaranya. Indah. Satu kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Kenapa memiliki suara seindah itu tapi tak pernah membiarkan orang lain mendengarnya?

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Jendela kamarnya terbuka. Angin malam tampaknya tak bertiup terlalu kencang, sehingga boneka kain itu hanya bergerak-gerak kecil. Sejak siang memang hari ini terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Mark bahkan enggan untuk keluar dari ruang kelas seharian tadi. Padahal biasanya ia tak betah berlama-lama di dalam kelas.

Mark tak begitu familiar dengan lagu yang baru saja disenandungkan Haechan. Tapi dari liriknya, Mark menduga apakah Haechan sedang bersedih? Tapi raut muka anak itu tak berubah sama sekali. Hanya menatap kosong ke depan, entah ke arah langit malam yang gelap gulita, entah tertuju pada sesuatu di luar sana.

Mark tak pernah bisa membaca ekspresi Haechan. Selama ini ia hanya menebak-nebak dari boneka penangkal hujan yang selalu anak itu buat. Jika boneka itu tersenyum, Mark menebaknya suasana hati Haechan sedang baik hari itu. Meski Haechan tak tersenyum sekali pun hari itu. Jika gambar mulut boneka itu dibuat melengkung ke bawah, Mark menganggap ada sesuatu yang mengusik Haechan. Jika bagian wajah boneka itu dihiasi gambar lain berupa garis kecil di bawah matanya, Mark berpikir anak itu tengah bersedih.

Tapi apapun tebakan Mark, Haechan seolah tak pernah mendukungnya dengan sebuah aksi. Ekspresinya selalu sama. Datar, dan terkesan kosong.

Ingin rasanya Mark membagi sebuah pelukan singkat pada anak itu. Setidaknya, untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia peduli. Beberapa hari sekamar dengannya, dan akan seterusnya begitu sampai mereka lulus dari sekolah ini membuat Mark tak bisa bersikap acuh pada Haechan.

Bukan karena Mark benci seolah ia tinggal sekamar dengan patung. Mark hanya ingin berhenti menebak-nebak apa yang dirasakan Haechan. Ia hanya ingin Haechan mau membuka dirinya pada Mark. Toh mereka adalah teman sekamar, teman satu kelas. Mereka akan sering bertemu. Bukankah rasanya aneh, jika kau tak tahu teman sekamarmu sedetail orang lain mengetahui diri mereka?

Sedari tadi, Haechan terus mengulang bagian lagu itu. Menyenandungkan lirik yang sama. Artinya begitu dalam. Jika kali ini Mark harus menebak, apakah Haechan tengah merindukan seseorang?

Tapi malam itu berjalan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mark yang menatapi punggung kecil milik Haechan, dan Haechan yang terus memandang lurus ke depan. Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Meski malam ini mereka ditemani senandung kecil Haechan. Mark tetap tak berani untuk menghampiri Haechan lebih dulu.

Jika Haechan bukan tipe yang membaur dengan mudah, kenapa bukan ia yang menariknya untuk ikut membaur?

Sayangnya malam ini Mark lewati seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hanya memandangi Haechan dalam diam. Diam-diam menemani Haechan hingga anak itu menutup jendela kamar dan pergi ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Haechan benar-benar terlihat kesepian. Selalu berdiam diri di kamar meski Mark bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar untuk keperluan di luar asrama. Begitu juga di kelas. Ketika yang lain berebut untuk keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi, hanya Haechan satu-satunya yang terlihat enggan beranjak dari bangkunya.

Mark termasuk ke dalam kumpulan murid-murid yang akan saling dorong hanya agar tak kehabisan bangku di kantin untuk makan. Begitu juga hari ini. Mark berebut keluar dari kelas dan bergegas menuju kantin agar antrian di konter makanan tak terlalu panjang. Ia yang bahkan biasanya masih mau mentoleransi waktu untuk menunggu Jeno dan Renjun malah melesat ke kantin duluan tanpa dua sejoli itu.

Ia juga tak bergabung dengan anggota tim basket lainnya, yang sudah punya meja khusus untuk mereka tempati setiap makan siang. Ia hanya membalas lambaian tangan dari Jaehyun sebelum kemudian keluar dari kantin. Dengan dua buah bungkus roti dan dua susu kotak di tangannya.

Suasana kelas sangat sepi ketika Mark kembali. Sudah jelas, siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu di kelas saat jam istirahat? Kelas yang seperti neraka?

Di dalam sana hanya ada Haechan yang benar-benar tak beranjak dari bangkunya. Anak itu sekarang tertidur, tampaknya begitu. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan antara tumpuan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Bahkan saat tertidur, Haechan tetap menghadap ke luar jendela. Sepertinya jendela benar-benar tempat favoritnya.

Karena semalam Haechan terjaga lebih lama dari malam-malam sebelumnya, pukul tiga pagi baru anak itu pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Sebenarnya Mark juga masih mengantuk karena menghabiskan waktu dua jam mendengarkan senandung Haechan. Bahkan ia hampir ketahuan tertidur saat jam pelajaran Park- _ssaem_.

Mark berjalan sepelan mungkin agar sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai kelas tak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membangunkan Haechan. Dengan pelan juga, Mark menarik kursi milik Minhyuk yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Haechan untuk ia duduki. Mark tak tahu apakah Haechan benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Jadi jika Haechan tiba-tiba bangun nanti, dan memergokinya yang tengah memandangi Haechan dari jarak sedekat ini, Mark hanya perlu beralasan ia ingin membicarakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Hwang- _ssaem_.

Beberapa saat berlalu sejak Mark mendudukkan dirinya di samping Haechan, anak itu tetap terdiam di posisinya. Meyakinkan Mark bahwa anak itu benar-benar tertidur. Nafas Haechan juga teratur. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kurang tidur karena semalam.

Tak ingin mengganggu Haechan yang sangat membutuhkan tidur nyenyak untuk sekarang, Mark akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Haechan sendiri. Ia meletakkan roti dan susu yang ia beli di kantin tadi di dekat Haechan. Tadinya ia pikir ia bisa memakannya bersama Haechan. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya yang tepat untuk menarik Haechan keluar dari zona amannya. Masih banyak waktu untuk Mark agar bisa melakukan hal itu.

Lagi, Mark hanya menemani Haechan dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum meninggalkannya untuk menikmati kesendiriannya.

.

.

Hujan turun. Di musim panas. Bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban?

Mark yang masih tak mempercayai bahwa rentetan air yang turun dari langit dan membasahi tubuhnya itu masih mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang memang terlihat sedikit kelabu. Telinganya seperti tuli, saat Jaehyun berteriak untuk membubarkan latihan dan anggota tim basket yang lain berlarian untuk meneduh di lorong-lorong kelas.

Bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya tertangkup, mencoba menampung sebanyak mungkin air hujan yang jatuh memenuhi tangannya. Butiran-butiran air itu bertambah banyak, hingga indera pendengarannya hanya merasakan suara derasnya air yang turun dari langit.

"Mark! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Sebentar lagi pertandingan final berhenti bertindak bodoh dan cepat berteduh!"

Teriakan Jaehyun yang kesekian kalinya akhirnya menyadarkan Mark. Ia berlari, tapi bukan ke lorong kelas seperti yang dilakukan anggota tim basket yang lain. Ia malah menjauh dari teman-temannya, berlari menuju asrama sekolah.

"Mark Lee!"

Dalam hati ia terus merapal kata maaf. Semoga kaptennya itu mau memaklumi. Ada sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih penting daripada berteduh sekarang.

Lantai asrama lantai dua harus basah karena Mark melewatinya dengan sepatu basahnya. Belum lagi beberapa air yang menetes dari seragam basketnya. Mark hanya sedang beruntung Goo- _ssi_ si penjaga asrama sedang tidak berpatroli. Jika ia menemukan lantai asrama becek, ia bisa-bisa menyuruh Mark mengepeli seluruh lantai di asrama.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana basketnya. Mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan _Moomin_ pemberian Renjun. Kudanil putih yang sangat Jeno benci karena merebut kekasihnya. Mengenaskan, Lee Jeno si wakil ketua osis harus bersaing dengan seekor kudanil gendut berwarna putih itu.

 _Ceklek!_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Mark tak membuka pintunya sepenuhnya. Ia hanya membiarkan sedikit celah agar sebagian tubuhnya bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi yang didapati Mark sungguh mengejutkan.

Kondisi kamarnya gelap. Kalau ini malam, Mark benar-benar tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya. Meski di luar langit begitu kelabu, masih ada secercah cahaya yang menerangi kamarnya yang mendadak gelap gulita itu. Dan cahaya itu lah yang menuntun mata Mark untuk menemukan sosok Haechan.

Haechan. Satu-satunya alasan Mark rela diguyur hujan lebih lama dan masuk ke asramanya di saat latihan basket belum sepenuhnya selesai. Bahkan ia meninggalkan tas dan seragam sekolahnya di loker pemain. Haechan, anak itu tengah berdiri di depan jendela. Sama seperti biasanya, jendela itu dibiarkan terbuka. Hingga air hujan ikut masuk tertiup angin ke dalam kamarnya.

"Haechan-ah,"

Mark berjalan perlahan, menghampiri Haechan. Sangat hati-hati, Mark menunggu Haechan bereaksi atas panggilannya. Tapi anak itu tak bergeming.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau berdiri di depan jendela seperti itu."

Lalu ia apa? Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Mungkin bukan masuk angin, tapi besok ia bisa terserang flu. Ia harus menyiapkan dirinya diomeli Jaehyun, Renjun, dan Jeno setelah ini.

Apa sebenarnya Haechan itu _tunarungu_? Kenapa ia tak pernah menanggapi setiap ucapannya?

Langkah Mark untuk mendekati Haechan terhenti setengah jalan. Ketika matanya menangkap sebuah boneka putih yang sangat tidak asing lagi untuknya. Tergenggam erat di tangan kanan anak itu. Bahkan terkesan meremas hingga kain yang menjuntai terlihat berantakan.

"Haechan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hujan turun. Anak itu selalu menantikan hujan. Itu alasan Mark segera berlari ke kamarnya. Ia ingin memastikan anak itu melihatnya. Melihat hujan turun di musim panas. Setelah sekian lama, usaha anak itu berhasil. Mark ingin melihat anak itu tersenyum. Bukankah jika kau senang kau akan tersenyum?

Tapi yang Mark lihat tak menunjukkan bahwa Haechan senang. Meski Haechan memunggunginya, Mark yakin anak itu tak tengah tersenyum. Meski kamarnya gelap, tapi Mark bisa melihat bagaimana bahu sempit milik Haechan bergetar.

Kenapa? Bukankah Haechan sudah menantikannya?

Kenapa? Haechan terlalu sulit untuk dipahami olehnya.

.

.

"Kau ini sudah remaja atau masih bocah sih? Hujan-hujanan di saat iklim yang tak jelas seperti ini? Kalau kau bosan berkeringat selama musim panas tak usah saja keluar ruangan. Bukan dengan hujan-hujanan seperti ini."

Sudah Mark duga. Kedua sahabatnya itu akan menerornya. Dengan omelan panjang ketika menemukannya di UKS karena flu yang menyerangnya. Setidaknya ia belum bertemu Jaehyun. Jika si kapten tahu adik kesayangannya terserang flu, mungkin Mark akan menerima omelan yang lebih panjang dari yang Renjun keluarkan.

"Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku dan Jeno kembali membawakanmu sup hangat dari kantin. Awas kalau aku tak melihat wajah bodohmu di tempat tidur ini."

Mark meringis. Renjun benar-benar menyeramkan ketika aura ibu-ibunya keluar. Bagaimana Jeno bisa tahan?

Mark meringis sekali lagi, saat Jeno mengisyaratkan dengan Bahasa tubuhnya untuk menuruti Renjun jika ingin selamat sebelum keluar dari UKS bersama kekasih super galaknya itu. Meninggalkan Mark di ruangan serba putih itu sendirian.

Masuk ke UKS adalah hal yang paling Mark hindari selama ia bersekolah disini. Meskipun Renjun adalah anggota PMR, ia tetap enggan mengunjungi sahabatnya itu jika ia sedang bertugas di UKS. Mark benci semua ruangan yang menguarkan bau obat. Apalagi rumah sakit. Mungkin ia hanya sekali ke rumah sakit, ketika Jaehyun cidera dan butuh perawatan beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Ia sangat bersyukur Tuhan masih menyayanginya sehingga ia tak terlalu sering berurusan dengan rumah sakit.

Tapi sekarang ia disini. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun lebih bersekolah disini. Tidur di ranjang yang bahkan tidak ada empuk-empuknya sama sekali. Bantal yang keras, tak seempuk bantal di kamar asramanya, dengan pemandangan langit-langit UKS yang berwarna putih pucat. Satu-satunya cara membuatnya bisa menyingkirkan suasana mengganggu ini adalah dengan menutup matanya.

Kepalanya berat, terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Hidungnya juga mampat. Ia harus membuka sedikit mulutnya agar bisa bernafas. Suhu tubuhnya tak panas, hanya saja ia merasa tubuhnya menggigil. Renjun bilang ia tak demam, tapi mungkin akan jika kondisi badannya tetap seperti ini. Ada untungnya juga sih, ia tak harus ikut kelas Park- _ssaem_ , kelas yang paling ia benci.

Harusnya ada satu atau dua anggota PMR yang berjaga di UKS saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Atau suster sekolah. Tapi Renjun bilang suster sekolah mereka sedang ada urusan. Dan kebetulan jadwal jaga hari ini adalah Renjun. Entah Mark harus menganggap ini sebuah kesialan atau apa, yang pasti ia harus menyiapkan telinganya mendengar celotehan Renjun untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Suara pintu geser UKS yang dibuka sangat kencang membuat Mark terlonjak. Padahal ia pikir ia sudah hampir bisa terlelap. Pusing di kepalanya kembali menyerangnya membuatnya menggeram pelan. Setengah kesal, Mark melirik pada siapa pun yang masuk ke UKS tanpa etika. Jika ada Renjun pasti orang itu akan diteriakinya. Tak peduli itu kakak kelas atau apa. Asal bukan guru saja.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_?"

Jika Jaehyun datang sendiri itu artinya si kapten siap menceramahinya panjang lebar karena tak mendengarkan ucapannya. Tapi nyatanya Jaehyun tak sendiri. Ada Yugyeom di belakangnya. Juga sosok familiar di gendongan Jaehyun.

"Haechan?"

Mark turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dan Yugyeom. Jaehyun perlahan meletakkan Haechan di ranjang kosong dekat ranjang yang ditiduri Mark sebelumnya. Sementara Yugyeom bergerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sumpah Mark, aku bahkan tak melempar bolanya begitu kencang. Maksudku, bola itu bahkan tak mengenai sedikit pun tubuhnya. Hanya meleset sedikit. Tapi tiba-tiba ia pingsan dan Jaehyun menyalahkanku."

Mark mencoba mencerna ucapan Yugyeom baik-baik. Tapi sulit baginya saat ia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan Haechan yang begitu pucat dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Ia bisa saja terkena serangan jantung, bodoh. Dan itu gara-garamu."

"Demi Tuhan, Jung Jaehyun! Kalau ia terkena serangan jantung, kita harusnya membawanya ke rumah sakit, bukan ruangan kecil di sekolah seperti ini!"

Ingin rasanya Mark menyuruh dua kakak kelasnya itu untuk diam. Kegaduhan kecil yang keduanya timbulkan sangat mengganggu.

"Pokoknya kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

" _Aish,_ harusnya aku tak mengiyakan ajakan Jungkook untuk _sparing_ di saat istirahat begini!"

Mark menulikan telinganya. Berusaha tak menganggap kehadiran Jaehyun dan Yugyeom di ruangan ini. Ia memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada sosok yang terbaring di depannya.

Bibirnya pucat. Pecah-pecah di sekitar permukaannya. Kulit bagian pipinya terlihat memerah. Ada beberapa keringat yang jatuh di pelipisnya. Haechan jelas bukan terkena serangan jantung. Ia yakin Haechan terkena flu sepertinya, tapi tampaknya lebih parah dari yang ia alami. Karena kemarin anak itu tetap bersikukuh berdiri di depan jendela, dengan kondisi hujan disertai angin, bahkan saat Mark memanggil namanya berkali-kali anak itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Bisakah tak membuat keributan di UKS? Ya ampun, Mark! Bukankah ia teman sekamarmu?!"

Baru saja Jaehyun dan Yugyeom berhenti dengan adu argumen kecil mereka, Renjun yang baru saja kembali dari kantin tampaknya akan melanjutkan kegaduhan yang sudah reda sesaat itu.

.

.

Mark menatap sosok yang bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Selimut bermotif mobil. Selimut yang selalu diejek Jeno kekanakan. Seharusnya Jeno mengucapkan hal itu untuk kekasihnya sendiri, yang masih tidur ditemani benda-benda serba _Moomin_ di tempat tidurnya.

Ia sudah cukup lama duduk bersila di lantai seperti ini. Pegal sih, tapi ada yang membuatnya berat hati untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah kegaduhan kecil di UKS tadi, dan Renjun yang berhasil mengusir Jaehyun dan Yugyeom untuk keluar dari UKS, ia tak pernah pergi dari sisi Haechan. Apalagi ketika Renjun mengatakan Haechan juga terkena flu, seperti dirinya.

 _"_ _Kalian itu kompak sekali. Aku curiga kalian main hujan-hujanan berdua. Sudah akrab rupanya?"_

Mark ingat bagaimana ucapan penuh sarkasme Renjun saat itu. Tanpa sengaja itu menimbulkan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Jika kemarin ia bisa bertindak lebih, misalnya menutup jendela kamarnya atau menarik Haechan untuk menjauh dari jendela, Haechan tak akan terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Sejak di UKS tadi, anak ini bahkan belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Tentu itu membuatnya panik. Bagaimana kalau Haechan bukan hanya sekedar terkena flu sepertinya? Apakah ia harus memanggil salah satu dokter terpercaya keluarganya kesini? Untuk memastikan Haechan baik-baik saja?

Tapi Mark mencoba menunggu. Berharap cemas, memaksa dirinya untuk mempercayai ucapan Renjun kalau Haechan tak apa-apa. Di meja kecil samping tempat tidur bahkan sudah tersedia sup yang sudah mendingin. Juga segelas air putih dan obat pereda flu pemberian Renjun.

Mark bahkan lupa kalau dirinya juga terkena flu sialan itu.

" _Hyung.._ "

Mark hampir melompat dari posisinya sekarang. Begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara pelan keluar dari sampingnya, lebih tepatnya dari sosok yang ia khawatirkan sedari tadi.

" _Hyung.._ "

Mark mencoba memastikannya, bahwa suara itu memang berasal dari Haechan. Bukan dari imajinasinya karena kantuk yang hampir membuat dirinya tumbang tadi. Melihat pergerakan kecil Haechan, Mark tanpa sadar bernafas lega. Sebelum mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat ke arah Haechan.

" _Hyung.._ "

Pergerakan tangan Mark yang ingin menyibak selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh Haechan terhenti. Ketika ia mendengar lirihan pelan Haechan lebih jelas.

" _Hyung_.."

Lirihan itu.. terdengar menyakitkan. Entahlah, tapi Mark merasa hatinya seperti diremas sesuatu ketika mendengar lirihan itu.

" _Hyung.._ "

Mungkin Haechan belum sadar, hanya mengigau. Tapi tubuh Haechan yang bergerak tak nyaman membuat Mark panik sesaat.

Ia hampir mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Renjun jika sebuah tangan tak menghentikannya. Tangan yang terasa begitu dingin di kulit tangannya. Haechan yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

" _Hyung.. hiks.._ "

Mark tak pernah sepanik ini mungkin. Saat air mata tiba-tiba mengalir jatuh di pipi yang masih memerah karena demam. Dan bodohnya dirinya, ia yang tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan diam beberapa saat membiarkan Haechan menangis dalam tidurnya.

Butuh waktu kiranya dua menit agar otaknya bisa mencerna semuanya. Mark yang akhirnya sadar bahwa diam saja tak akan membuat semuanya membaik mulai mengambil tindakan. Perlahan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Haechan yang cukup erat di pergelangan tangannya, hanya untuk menyelimuti tangan itu dengan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar. Membagi kontak fisik antara keduanya. Sementara tangan yang lain bergerak untuk mengusap surai coklat Haechan yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Tapi itu tak menghentikan Haechan dari tangisannya. Anak itu terus menangis dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. Dan Mark sudah kehabisan akal. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari cara agar bisa menenangkan Haechan.

Jika itu Renjun, Mark akan membagi pelukan hangat, setidaknya ada Jeno yang lebih pandai menenangkan Renjun. Jika itu Jeno, Mark biasanya membiarkan Jeno meluapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya, dan lagi, ada Renjun yang lebih paham tentang Jeno.

Mark tak pernah pandai dalam menenangkan seseorang. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Haechan. Memeluknya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Renjun? Menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jeno?

Perang kecil dalam batin Mark akhirnya dimenangkan oleh akal sehatnya. Kebanyakan orang akan tenang jika berada dalam pelukan. Dan Mark harap itu berlaku juga pada Haechan.

Mark merengkuh tubuh kecil Haechan yang terus bergerak tak tenang dari tadi. Kakinya yang setengah berlutut di lantai berusaha menopang tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Haechan. Tangannya membuat gerakan mengusap di kepalanya. Bibirnya bergumam pelan, senada dengan gerakan tangannya. Ia mencoba mengulang adegan Jeno yang menenangkan Renjun di benaknya.

Tapi Mark tak pernah menduga jika Haechan akan menariknya. Membuatnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh yang lebih kecil di bawahnya. Mark panik dan berusaha bangun secepatnya dari atas tubuh Haechan. Tapi pergerakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikannya.

Mark bisa merasakan tubuh Haechan yang bergetar. Perlahan Mark menggulingkan tubuhnya agar ia tak menimpa tubuh Haechan. Tangannya berusaha tak melepas kontak dengan tubuh Haechan, masih memeluknya dengan posisi yang sedikit lebih nyaman sekarang. Ia membiarkan Haechan menyusupkan wajahnya di bahunya. Tangisan yang awalnya pelan terdengar cukup kencang sekarang. Isakan-isakan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Mark ingin menghentikannya. Tapi ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh bergetar itu sembari mengusap punggungnya, berharap itu bisa menghentikannya.

Malam itu, Mark membiarkan Haechan memeluknya. Malam itu, Mark membiarkan Haechan menangis di pundaknya. Malam itu juga, Mark merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, merasakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan saat bersama Haechan.

Malam itu, Mark berjanji tanpa sadar pada dirinya. Seberapa sering Haechan mengacuhkannya, seberapa sering Haechan tak menggubris kehadirannya, seberapa sering Haechan mengunci mulutnya, ia tetap akan disana. Di samping Haechan. Menemaninya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, saat ia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Saat ia selalu menjaga Haechan dalam diam.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari lewat semenjak kejadian Mark yang memeluk Haechan dan tidur bersama di kasur Haechan. Pagi hari setelahnya, Mark tak mendapati dirinya dilempar bantal oleh Haechan. Ataupun teriakan, caci-maki dari anak itu. Haechan bertingkah seperti biasa, seolah malam itu ia tak pernah menangis di depan Mark. Seolah pelukan itu tak terjadi semalaman.

Mark tak lagi hanya diam saat bersama Haechan. Ia lebih sering menemani Haechan. Di kelas, ia bahkan meminta Minhyuk untuk menukar tempat duduk mereka. Ia sering membuka obrolan ringan dengan Haechan. Yang selalu berakhir dengan komunikasi satu arah saat Haechan tak pernah meresponnya.

Saat jam istirahat, Mark akan menemani Haechan di kelas. Membawa roti dan susu dari kantin. Setidaknya Haechan mau memakannya, walaupun anak itu belum mau merespon semua ucapannya.

Di asrama, Mark akan duduk di samping Haechan ketika anak itu membuat boneka penangkal hujan. Bahkan ia mencoba membuatnya satu. Dengan alis berbentuk _galmaegi_ seperti dirinya, juga dengan lengkungan lebar khas dirinya saat tertawa. Ia dengan bangga menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada Haechan. Tak peduli Haechan hanya diam tak memberi respon, karena ia tetap berakhir menggantung boneka itu di sebelah boneka milik Haechan.

Semuanya masih sama. Haechan, maksudnya. Anak itu masih belum membuka dirinya pada Mark. Jika ada yang berubah, hanya Mark yang tengah berusaha menarik Haechan keluar dari zona amannya.

"Kau tak akan pergi menonton pertandingan besok sore?"

Mark tengah memperhatikan tangan kecil milik Haechan berusaha mengikat kain putih untuk membuat kepala boneka penangkal hujan. Sebenarnya ia tak mengharapkan respon dari Haechan. Nyatanya anak itu tak pernah berada dimana pun kecuali di kamar jika itu bukan jam sekolah.

Tanpa sadar Mark memajukan bibirnya. Padahal ia sudah setengah berharap Haechan akan meresponnya. Meski terdengar begitu mustahil.

"Aku ingin melihatmu saat pertandingan. Kau tak mau menyemangatiku?"

Padahal sudah ada Renjun, si pemandu sorak gratisan yang biasanya akan menyorakinya paling kencang di bangku penonton. Atau ada Jeno yang juga kadang tak punya malu dan lupa dengan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua osis, berdiri di atas bangku penonton dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi papan yang ditulisi namanya besar-besar. Tapi ia ingin Haechan untuk ada disana. Diantara ratusan penonton yang akan datang. Meskipun Haechan hanya duduk diam, tak menyorakinya, asal ia datang, Mark sudah sangat berterima kasih.

Tapi tampaknya mustahil hal itu terjadi.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ pasti akan memarahiku karena besok aku tak bersemangat bermainnya."

Apa ini, Mark Lee mencoba berakting merajuk? Pada Lee Haechan? Yang seratus persen tak akan mempan?

"Hei, boneka itu mirip dengan punyaku yang beberapa hari kugantungkan disana."

Mark melirik sekilas boneka yang terlihat sedikit kusam karena sudah beberapa hari disana. Haechan tak mengganti boneka itu dengan boneka penangkal hujan yang baru. Ia membiarkan boneka yang ia buat tetap disana, meski boneka yang lain Haechan ganti setiap harinya.

Sementara boneka yang ada di tangan Haechan sekarang, yang baru saja rampung ia buat mendapat perhatian penuh dari Mark. Alis lurus yang terlihat seperti sayap _galmaegi_ , hidung yang kali ini tidak hanya digambarkan dengan sebuah titik melainkan sebuah segitiga siku-siku, dan lengkungan yang terlihat hampir memenuhi bagian wajah boneka itu mewakili mulutnya yang tersenyum lebar. Sungguh mirip dengan boneka yang ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa kau mau mencopot boneka yang kubuat? Sudah usang, sih. Memang sepertinya harus dicopot. Biar kubantu."

Mark baru saja ingin beranjak menuju jendela untuk melepas boneka putih yang terlihat usang dibanding boneka yang lainnya, sebuah tangan menahannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Mark cukup terkejut. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah kontak fisik mereka yang pertama setelah kejadian Haechan yang menangis di depannya malam itu. Dan lagi, Haechan lah yang memulainya.

Menebak-nebak maksud Haechan memegang pergelangan tangannya (karena Haechan sama sekali tak buka suara), Mark memilih kembali duduk di samping Haechan. Genggaman di pergelangan tangannya itu terlepas, dan terganti dengan boneka yang berpindah dari tangan Haechan ke atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Mark menebak apa maksud Haechan. Jika Haechan menghalanginya untuk melepas boneka penangkal hujan yang ia buat, apakah Haechan ingin membiarkannya itu terpasang dan menambah boneka penangkal hujan lainnya yang baru Haechan buat? Atau Haechan ingin..

"Kau ingin aku menyimpan boneka ini?"

Haechan tetap diam, tapi ia menatap kedua bola mata Mark. Dan ini yang pertama kalinya. Dua kali sudah Haechan membuat Mark kesusahan mengatur debaran jantngnya.

"Selama pertandingan besok?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Haechan. Tapi Haechan yang tak kunjung memutus kontak antara dua pasang iris mata yang berbeda itu cukup membuat Mark memahaminya.

"Oke. Aku akan menjaga boneka ini baik-baik. Oh ya, boleh aku menaruhnya sebagai gantungan di tasku?"

Kali ini Haechan tak lagi menatap manik hitam miliknya, tapi ia bergerak memberikan besi kecil yang biasa Haechan jadikan pengait untuk gantungan-gantungan boneka penangkal hujan di tasnya pada Mark.

Kalau saja Mark sadar, ia benar-benar sangat mirip dengan boneka yang berada di tangannya itu. Mark yang tersenyum lebar, benar-benar terlihat bodoh, persis dengan boneka yang akan segera menghiasi ranselnya itu.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalian sudah _official_."

Mark baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia mencoba membujuk Haechan lagi, ia kira berhasil. Tapi anak itu tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya yang duduk di sisi jendela. Yang berakhir dengan Mark yang menyerah ketika Renjun sudah berteriak memanggilnya untuk cepat keluar.

"Apa maksudmu."

Mark malas menanggapi Jeno. Rasanya ia harus siap-siap kena omel satu tim basket karena tak bisa tampil apik hari ini. Melangkah ke _hall_ sekolahnya saja sudah enggan.

"Itu. Boneka yang menggantung di tasmu."

 _Boneka—_

Mark seketika teringat. Dengan cepat ia melepas ranselnya, sehingga gantungan boneka putih itu bisa terlihat. Senyum seketika terkembang di wajahnya.

"Lihat, lihat. Hanya melihat boneka seperti itu bisa membuat ia terlihat seperti orang idiot."

Mark tak peduli. Hatinya menghangat ketika melihat boneka dengan kain yang sedikit menjuntai ke bawah karena dipasang terbalik. Ia langsung memasangnya, kemarin malam ketika Haechan memberikan boneka itu padanya. Sama seperti bagaimana Haechan selalu memasangnya, Mark memasangnya terbalik.

Mungkin Haechan masih belum mau membuka diri sepenuhnya pada Mark. Tapi, apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, bukankah itu pertanda bahwa sedikit demi sedikit Haechan membuka dirinya untuknya?

Mark rasa timnya tak perlu kecewa di pertandingan final hari ini. Boneka ini, bukankah ini berarti Haechan juga mendukungnya kan? Karena melihatnya saja, semangat Mark langsung menggebu-gebu, sampai ia tak sabar untuk segera tiba di arena permainan.

.

.

Mark biasanya selalu semangat ketika pelatih Min mengajak tim untuk makan-makan merayakan kemenangan. Harusnya, malam ini juga begitu. Apalagi, dari hadiah yang mereka dapat mereka bisa makan di restoran mahal dan memesan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa peduli uang hadiah mereka akan habis.

Ya, timnya menang. Dan Mark tengah menikmati euforia kemenangan. Tadinya. Karena begitu Mark melihat ke jendela, dan melihat sekelebat cahaya yang terlihat di langit malam, Mark sudah tak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana jalannya perayaan besar-besaran itu.

Malam itu tak terlihat begitu banyak bintang. Dan dari kilat yang ia lihat tadi, tampaknya hujan akan segera turun. Hujan kedua di musim panas tahun ini.

Benak Mark langsung dipenuhi oleh Haechan. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana Haechan saat hujan turun, yang berakhir dengan Haechan yang demam, dan kejadian satu malam yang tak akan pernah Mark lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Apa yang tengah Haechan lakukan sekarang? Apa anak itu juga memandangi jendela seperti dirinya sekarang? Apa anak itu sedang menantikan hujan yang akan segera turun?

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, kaca restoran tempat Mark dan anggota satu timnya berada dipenuhi rintik hujan. Yang perlahan mengembun, menghalangi pandangan Mark keluar. Dan saat itu juga, Mark pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu pada yang lain. bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari restoran itu.

Kebodohan yang sama, Mark berlari menerobos hujan. Lagi, seperti saat itu. Mungkin ia akan berakhir tak masuk sekolah sama sekali dan berdiam seharian di kamarnya bukan lagi di UKS seperti waktu itu.

Untungnya pelatih Min memilih restoran yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dengan sekolah. Dan hujan juga tak sederas waktu itu, sehingga Mark tak terlalu basah kuyup ketika tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi saat Mark akan menyebrangi lapangan basket, samar-samar matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang berdiri di bawah ring basket. Memastikan penglihatannya tak salah beberapa saat, Mark akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"Haechan!"

Benar saja. Apa yang Haechan lakukan jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya membiarkan jendela kamar terbuka, anak itu malah berdiri di bawah hujan dengan pakaian tidurnya. Dan terlihat sekali bahwa Haechan sudah cukup lama berada di bawah hujan, karena tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mark memegang pundak Haechan, sedikit mengguncangkannya. Saat anak itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa sakit lagi, Haechan!"

Kedua kelopak mata itu tak tertutup lagi, karena Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mark.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar!"

Mark terus berteriak, mencoba melawan suara hujan yang terdengar begitu keras, agar Haechan bisa mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. Agar Haechan mau ikut bersamanya untuk kembali ke kamar. Mengganti bajunya dan menghangatkan diri segera.

Tapi saat Mark akan menarik tangan anak itu, Haechan lebih dulu menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Mark. Tangan Mark secara otomatis melingkar di tubuh Haechan begitu ia merasakan beban lain bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Mark. Kumohon.."

Harusnya Mark tak menurutinya. Tapi apa ini, Haechan akhirnya berbicara padanya. Membuka suaranya. Membiarkan Mark mendengarkan suaranya. Meski Mark membencinya, karena suara Haechan tak seindah seperti ketika ia bersenandung waktu itu. Suara yang ia dengar mirip seperti lirihan malam itu, saat Haechan mengigau di dalam tidurnya.

"Haechan, tapi—"

"Kumohon, Mark. Biarkan seperti ini. Peluk aku terus seperti ini.."

Lirihan yang meremas hatinya itu, meski ia membencinya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti kemauan Haechan. Bukankah ia ada bersama Haechan sekarang? Jika ia, itu artinya ia bisa menjaganya kan?

Mark mempererat pelukannya. Berusaha melindungi tubuh Haechan dari hujan yang masih menyerang semampunya. Mencoba membagi kehangatan tubuhnya agar Haechan tak merasa kedinginan.

Lagi, Mark mengulang kebodohan yang sama.

.

.

Haechan jatuh sakit setelah itu. Bukan hanya demam yang sehari dua hari sembuh, tapi anak itu masuk rumah sakit. Mark? Ia hanya demam biasa. Dan sekarang tengah menyalahkan dirinya atas kebodohannya yang menuruti ucapan Haechan malam itu.

Dokter yang menangani Haechan bilang bahwa teman sekamarnya itu terkena paru-paru basah. Dan apa? Mark lah yang menyebabkan Haechan terbaring lemah dengan selang infus di tubuhnya juga alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi separuh wajah Haechan.

Renjun dan Jeno tak bisa menyalahkan Mark. Dari cerita yang mereka dengar dari Mark, bahkan Jeno mengakui, jika itu dirinya dan Renjun, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Mark lakukan pada Haechan. Bukankah Haechan selalu ingin hujan untuk turun? Tapi kenapa setiap hujan itu turun malah menyiksa Haechan?

"Aku sudah meminta kontak keluarga Haechan. Tapi yang kutemukan hanya ini."

Jeno memberikan berkas yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari ruang Tata Usaha sekolah atas bantuan Lee Dongmin, si ketua osis. Mark menyesal tak pernah bertanya lebih dulu tentang keluarga Haechan sebelumnya. Meski mustahil, karena anak itu pasti tak akan menjawabnya. Daripada tahu kenyataan yang menyakitkan di akhir seperti ini?

Jika tahu Haechan berasal dari salah satu panti asuhan di daerah dekat sekolahnya maka dari dulu Mark akan menjaga Haechan. Termasuk menolak permintaan-permintaan konyol Haechan yang selalu berakhir menyiksanya.

"Renjun, tolong jaga Haechan sampai aku dan Jeno kembali."

Renjun bahkan tak tega ketika melihat Mark menatap kaca kecil yang membatasi mereka dengan ruangan Haechan berada dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Renjun tak akan bisa menolak. Lagipula, jika Mark memutuskan untuk menjaga Haechan, itu artinya ia dan Jeno juga akan menjaga Haechan.

.

.

 _"_ _Haechan memiliki kenangan yang sangat buruk saat hujan turun. Bahkan setelah hal itu terjadi, jika hujan turun, Haechan akan berteriak histeris dan menutup kedua telinganya. Sebenarnya saya sudah berjanji untuk tak menceritakan ini pada siapapun atas permintaan Haechan. Tapi karena kau bilang akan menjaga Haechan, saya bisa menceritakannya sedikit."_

Mark mengusak surai coklat milik Haechan perlahan. Saat ucapan ibu panti yang menyambutnya dan Jeno kembali terlintas di benaknya.

 _"_ _Haechan dulu anak yang riang. Ia bukan lah penghuni tetap panti ini. Keluarganya dulu utuh, dan bahagia. Saya bersahabat baik dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kami juga mengenal dengan baik, Haechan, dan juga kakaknya."_

 _"_ _Tapi kecelakaan dua tahun lalu merenggut semua kebahagiaan Haechan. Hari itu, di musim panas, hari yang harusnya menjadi hari yang bahagia bagi keluarga Haechan, karena hujan, hari itu berakhir menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidup Haechan."_

 _"_ _Mereka dalam perjalanan untuk liburan. Malam itu hujan turun. Jalanan yang licin, dan supir truk yang mengantuk. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Mobil yang membawa Haechan bahkan berguling beberapa kali hingga membentur pembatas jalan."_

 _"_ _Dari kecelakaan itu, hanya Haechan yang selamat. Dua sahabatku, ayah dan ibu Haechan dinyatakan meninggal di rumah sakit setelah menjalani beberapa operasi. Tapi kakak Haechan, Lee Taeyong, ia meninggal di tempat karena menahan beban remukan mobil untuk melindungi Haechan yang tertidur saat kecelakaan terjadi."_

 _"_ _Taeyong ditemukan dengan Haechan yang masih berada di pelukannya. Membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam agar bisa mengeluarkan tubuh keduanya dari kondisi mobil yang rusak. Haechan hanya mengalami luka ringan. Tapi Taeyong dinyatakan sudah tak bernafas ketika tubuhnya itu berhasil dikeluarkan. Haechan melihatnya. Ia sadar sepenuhnya. Haechan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat Taeyong terbaring kaku di atas tanah. Melihat bagaiana air hujan berusaha membersihkan darah yang mengotori seluruh tubuh kakaknya."_

 _"_ _Haechan mengalami trauma yang sangat parah. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkannya. Kecelakaan yang merenggut semua anggota keluarganya, bahkan saat Haechan harus melihat sendiri bagaimana kakaknya merenggang nyawa. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Taeyong."_

 _"_ _Proses terapi untuk traumanya cukup berhasil. Dua tahun, Haechan tak lagi berteriak ketika hujan turun. Tak lagi menangis histeris ketika mendengar suara petir. Dan ketika ia meminta untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah asrama, saya menurutinya karena saya harap itu bisa membantu menghilangkan traumanya sepenuhnya. Tapi saya tidak tahu, masih ada bagian dalam diri Haechan yang menyimpan trauma itu dalam-dalam."_

 _"_ _Nak Mark, saya tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi saya bisa melihatnya, dari sorot matamu. Kau benar-benar ingin melindungi Haechan. Jadi, saya percayakan Haechan padamu. Tolong lindungi ia. Bantu ia melewati masa sulitnya. Terus lah bersamanya dan menggenggam tangannya. Berikan kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan selama dua tahun ini. Karena Mark, kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu, saya seperti melihat Taeyong saat itu. Sorot mata kalian penuh kehangatan. Jika Haechan hanya terbuka denganmu, itu artinya ia juga melihat hal yang sama. Bagaimana ia melihat sosok kakaknya dalam dirimu."_

Mark tak tahu sudah berapa lama air mata membasahi pipinya. Semua percakapannya dengan nyonya Kim siang tadi terus terulang di benaknya. Hatinya perih, penyesalan kembali datang. Kenapa ia tak mengetahuinya lebih awal? Kenapa ia tak mencoba mencari tahu tentang Haechan dari awal? Jika begitu ia bisa melindungi Haechan lebih awal kan?

"Haechan-ah,"

Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebelum mendekat ke arahnya. Mark mengecup kening Haechan lama. Membiarkan satu air matanya lolos begitu saja jatuh ke wajah Haechan.

" _saranghae.._ "

.

.

Mark tahu tak mudah untuk membuat Haechan terbuka padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Mark terus berusaha. Ia tak pernah bosan mengajak bicara Haechan. Ia tak ragu untuk memeluknya, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia juga tak ragu untuk memberinya ciuman singkat di pipi dan keningnya. Satu hal yang Mark syukuri, meski Haechan kembali pada dirinya yang lebih banyak tak merespon apapun yang Mark lakukan, tapi Haechan tak pernah menolaknya dan membiarkannya terjadi.

Tak masalah, Mark masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Haechan. Jika Haechan bisa melihat sosok kakaknya dalam dirinya, itu artinya sudah tak ada alasan lagi bagi Mark untuk tak melindungi Haechan. Bukankah Taeyong selalu melindunginya? Bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Haechannie, _kimchi_!"

 _Jepret!_

Mark tersenyum puas saat menerima hasil foto dari salah satu tukang foto keliling. Ia yang tersenyum layaknya idiot sambil merangkul pinggang Haechan, sementara Haechan yang hanya memandang datar ke arah lensa kamera.

 _Aku akan membuat banyak memori denganmu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Aku akan membuat memori yang sangat banyak, agar memori-memori itu bisa mengubur dalam-dalam memori buruk yang masih tersimpan di benakmu._

 _Jika kau membenci hujan, maka aku akan mencintainya. Agar saat kau ingin berteriak marah ketika hujan turun, aku akan menarikmu untuk melawannya. Melawan hujan._

 _Jika kau membenci hidupmu, maka aku akan mencintai kehadiranmu. Agar saat kau ingin menyerah dan kembali pada mereka yang tenang disana, ada aku yang akan menahanmu. Memeluk tubuhmu erat._

 _Jika kau membenci malam, maka aku akan mencintai bintangnya. Agar saat kau tersesat, ada aku yang akan selalu menerangi jalanmu. Menuntunmu._

"Ya! Cepat Mark Lee! Lee Haechan! Kita bisa tidak kebagian melihat pemandangan dengan teropong di atas sana!"

Mark memutar bola matanya, lagi, Huang Renjun dengan celotehan khasnya. Biarlah, sejuta omelan Renjun tak akan merusak suasana hatinya yang bahagia karena melihat Haechan yang tersenyum kecil melihat Renjun yang bertolak pinggang.

"Curang, kau tersenyum pada Renjun tapi tidak padaku."

Mark pura-pura merajuk. Ia senang merajuk. Entahlah, sejak mengenal Haechan sepertinya.

 _Cup!_

Mark tak pernah menyangka, dengan merajuk ia bisa mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini. Ciuman di pipi. Jika tahu begini, ia akan lebih sering merajuk di depan Haechan.

Tak masalah Haechan tak meresponnya dengan ucapan. Jika gesturenya menandakan ia sudah menerima Mark, Mark yakin ia bisa mendapatkan semua kepercayaan Mark pada akhirnya.

 _Karena aku mencintaimu. Karena aku ingin melindungimu. Maka biarkanlah aku mencintaimu. Biarkan dirimu berada dalam perlindunganku._

 **END**

Need epilogue?

 **Note : Teru-teru Bozu = boneka penangkal hujan**


End file.
